Code Lyoko Saison 5
by FleurdeLys17
Summary: Xana est mort et les LyokoGuerriers se reconstruisent petit a petit. Jeremie avait raison sur un point l'amitié des LyokoGuerriers n'avait pas survécu bien longtemps à la disparition de Lyoko, seule l'amitié de Odd et Aelita avait survécu et c'était méme renforcé pour devenir bien plus. Mais se qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que Xana est toujours là et qu'il attend son heure.
1. Prologue

Prologe

**Cela fesait un an que nos héros avaient éteint le supercalculateur. Comme l'avait prédit Jérémie (dans le derniére épisode de code lyoko) leurs amitiers n'a pas survécu à l'extinction de lyoko. L'amitier entre Odd et Aelita était resté la méme, elle avait méme grandit de plus en plus chaque jour au point que Odd et Aelita ressente plus que de l'amitier l'un envers l'autre mais ne ce l'avoue pas (Ulrich et Yumi numéro deux^^), Ulrich lui ne parlé plus à aucun membre du groupe, il été devenu un solitaire, à airé dans le lycée comme une âme en peine, il parlé à odd de tant en tant juste pour lui dire "bonjour, au revoir et bonne nuit" et il ne parlé plus à yumi suite à une histoire de baiser entre william et elle, maintenant yumi sort avec william et quant à jérémie il été redevenu l'intello qu'il été avant le supercalculateur; Aelita lui rendait visite mais à chaque fois quelle tanté de le faire sortir de sa chambre il lui crié dessus. En gros nos ex lyokoguerriers avait une vit tout a fait normal et un peu monotone. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : De l'amour dans les Mots

Cela fesait 1 ans jour pour jour que nous avions éteint le supercalculateur, durant les 6 premiers mois j'avais était en dépréssion et me suis même retrouver à l'hopital suite à un malaise, heuresement que Odd avait été la pour me soutenir et il l'était toujours. La bande s'était complétement démantelé, je ne voyait plus Yumi, elle qui avait était ma meilleure amie durant plus de 2 ans ne me parlait plus et ne m'adressait aucun regard quand elle me passait sous le nez. Quand à Ulrich n'en parlons pas de même que Jérémie. Odd était bien la seule personne sur qui je pouvait compter, on nous appel désormé les inséparables.

Nous étions justement dans le parc à côté du lycée à bavardé et à ce rappellé les bons souvenir dû à lyoko.

Odd:1 ans déja, la vache j'ai l'étrange impréssion que c'était hier que nous l'avions éteint.  
Aelita:Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.  
Odd:Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a pu perdre en 1 ans, notre bande, ton pére, la seule chance que nous avions de retrouvé ta mére, mais heuresement je t'es encore auprés de moi et c'est le plus important.  
Je rougis intantanément à c'est mot et une larme commença à coulé le long de ma joue tellement j'était émue, à ce même moment Odd s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue et pris la larme dans sa bouche et fini par me prendre dans ses bras et il me serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait et moi je me blottit contre lui dans ses bras si protecteur et la douleur dans ma poitrine disparu instantanément, j'y était bien j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arréte et que nous restions dans cette position pour toujours, mais il fini par me laché à contre coeur je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Je n'arrivé pas à détourné mon regard du visage de Odd, mais il finit par combler le silence qui régné entre nous aprés ce grand moment d'émotion intansse.** $):$^^**  
Odd:Aelita je peux te posais une question s'il te plait?  
Aelita:Biensûr Odd va y.  
Odd:Qu'est ce que sa nous couterait de rallumer le supercalculateur rien que quelque heure pour allé ce souvenir de tout les bon moment que nous y avons passer, hein?  
Aelita:Rien...Mais...  
Odd:Voilà alors probléme résolue. On ira ce soir à l'usine et on rallumera le supercalculateur, pour allé y faire un tour aprés tout Xana est mort on risque rien et de toute maniére je ne laisserai rien arrivé à ma princesse.**:$**  
Je trouvais cette déssision assez dangereuse et à la fois super, que déssidé?  
OH! Et puis pourquoi pas aprés tout! Et en plus je pourais peut étre trouvé des infos sur ma mére et peut-étre que mon pére est encore en vie. Alors si c'est le cas je les retrouverais et je les raméneraient à la maison quel quand soit le Odd sera la pour me soutenir moralement et physiquement alors...  
Aelita:D'accord!Nous allons rallumer le supercalculateur passer une bonne soirée et si tu le veut bien trouvé si mon pére est vivant et trouvé où est ma mére.  
Odd:Chef à vos ordre chef!  
Aelita:Génial! Je t'aime Odd! Alors allons mangé j'ai faim!  
Odd:EHH! Mais tu ma volé ma réplique ou je rêve!  
Aelita:HIHIHI!** ;)** Aller viens mon ventre à patte que j'adore plus que tout au monde.  
Odd:O..OK prin..princesse**:$ $)**  
Nous nous dirigeâme vers le lycée, pour allé mangé un succulent couscous boullette comme le dirait mon chére Odd " l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde", mais comment le lui avoué?  
Odd *pensé*:Comment lui avoué mes sentiments. Mon dieu je l'aime plus que tout.

Fin du 1er chapitre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Amitié Brisée**

**Il était 12h moi et Odd étions à la cantine à parlé de chose et d'autre, à un moment, Odd, sans le faire exprès, énonça le nom de Yumi, et une douleur lanssinante se fit sentir dans ma poitrine, et une larme de douleur et de tristesse coula le long de ma joue, Odd le remarqua, ce leva, ce mit à côté de moi, essuya la larme qui venait de couler, me prit la main, et me dit:**

**Odd: ****Ne tant fait pas ma princesse je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir, et te réconforter.**

**Aelita: ****J'ai tellement besoin de toi Odd, c'est surtout le faite que nous soyons tout seule tout les deux et que les autres sois seule de leurs cotés alors qu'on c'était promis de resté toujours amis quoi qu'il puisse arrivé et même après l'extinction du super calculateur.:(**

**Odd: ****Je sais:(Mais pour moi le faite d'être toujours avec toi ça me suffit****.**

**Aelita: ****A moi aussi^^Mais Yumi et les autre me manque terriblement.**

**Je ne m'en rendis pas compte mais Yumi était passé devant notre table.**

**Yumi ****(pensé): Tu me manque terriblement a moi aussi Aelita, mais c'est de revenir vers vous****. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Une discussion qui tourne mal**_

_**Il était 16h, je décidais d'allé voir Jérémie, pendant que Odd était a son heure de colle - il avait encore balançait une blague pendant le cours, qui n'était pas au goût de Mme Hertz – malgré le faite que je savais pertinemment comment ma conversation avec Jérémie allé tournée, je décidais d'allé comme même le voir, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de resté seule, vous devait surement vous dire que je suis maso, vu comment il me crie dessus à chaque fois que je vais le voir et vous avez surement raison mais il me manque un peu.**__  
__**Je tapai donc à la porte de Jérémie, comme à son habitude il répondit avec une pointe d'hostilité dans la voix :**__  
__**Jérémie :**__** Quoi ? C'est qui ?**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Jérémie ? C'est Aelita, Je peu entré ?**__  
__**Jérémie :**__** Oui rentre, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Juste l'envie de te voir, et de savoir comment tu aller.**__  
__**Jérémie :**__** Sa va, mais tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, je dois présenter mes robots demain à Mme Hertz, et je suis loin d'avoir fini, alors part!**__  
__**Aelita :**__** C'est bon, m'agresse pas Mr Ronchon! Je peux t'aider si tu veux.**__  
__**Jérémie :**__** Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Avant tu l'accepté bien mon aide – dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume – il commencé sérieusement à me chauffé les oreilles a me parlé comme sa!**__  
__**Jérémie :**__** Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de toi! Dégage!**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Ok. Et bien va te faire voir!**__  
__**Je partais vite de la chambre en claquant bien fort la porte, blessé et plus énervé que jamais, le trou dans ma poitrine, qui avais eu tant de mal a se fermé, avait fini par se rouvrir, cela me faisait mal que Jérémie me parle ainsi, qu'avais-je bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me traite comme cela.**__  
__**J'arrivé dans ma chambre en larme, je voulais hurler tellement j'avais mal, je tombé sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, à pleuré sans m'arrêté une seule seconde pour soufflé pendant je ne sais combien de minute ou d'heure il c'était écoulé j'ai même cru pendant un moment que j'allais mourir étouffé, ce serai une mort bien stupide, surtout à cause d'un imbécile comme Jérémie, alors je tenté de me calmé, quand je fini enfin par arrêté de pleuré, je m'assied sur mon lit, je prit un chouchou et m'attacha les cheveux (ah oui j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'Aelita avais les cheveux mi long maintenant) je rabattis mes jambes contre mon ventre, quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un frappé a ma porte :**__  
__**?:**__** Aelita ? C'est Odd. T-là ?**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Oui je suis là rentre. '' Mince ma voix et rauque, il a du comprendre que sa n'allé pas''**__  
__**Odd entra dans ma chambre, un air soucieux sur le visage, il me détailla pendant une bonne minute et fronça les sourcils.**__  
__**Odd :**__** Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-il l'air inquiet.**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Je suis allé voir Jérémie.**__  
__**Je n'est pas eu besoin dans dire d'avantage pour qu'il comprenne ce qui c'était passé.**__  
__**Odd :**__** Pourquoi tu t'embête à allé le voir, si c'est pour que tu reviennes à chaque fois dans cette état.**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Je ne sais pas... Je pense que j'aime bien me faire crier dessus.**__  
__**Odd :**__** Sa ne me fais pas rire! Me dit-il sérieux**__  
__**Aelita :**__** Ce n'était pas pour te faire rire, c'est la vérité! Dis-je alors que les larmes revenaient.**__  
__**Odd :**__** Arréte de dire des bêtises. Souffla t-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en me berçant.**__  
__**Je recommençai à pleuré quelque minute dans les bras de Odd, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.**__  
__**Odd :**__** Ne t'inquiète pas Aelita, moi je ne te ferais jamais de mal.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5 : Le début de l'enfer**

**0h00 – Kadic**

**A cette heure de la nuit tout Kadic été endormie, à part certain téméraire qui avait décidé de faire une nuit blanche malgré le faite qu'il avait cours demain, cela avait l'air d'être le cas pour un élève.**

**Une ombre ce faufila or d'une chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveillé le gros balourd qui leur sert de prof de sport et de surveillant. L'ombre sortit du bâtiment et couru jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, elle passa sous un réverbère et on pu apercevoir que l'ombre était en faite un garçon aux cheveux noir, pour ceux qui le connaissez il s'agissait de William Dumbar, élève de 1ére au lycée Kadic.**

**Une fois arrivé dans la forêt il alla jusqu'à une bouche d'égout, il la soulève et se faufila à l'intérieur.**

**Il réapparu devant une usine désaffecté.**

**A la lumière de la lune, on pouvait voir son visage, il était dur, impassible, il possédait un drôle de symbole dans les yeux.**

**Il entra dans l'usine, et agrippa une corde afin de descendre jusqu'à un ascenseur, il le prit est descendu jusqu'au dernier niveau. Il entra dans une salle où une machine y était, il s'en approcha, la regarda un moment, et abaissa un levier qui été sur la machine, qui n'était autre que le supercalculateur, elle fit du bruit et une étrange lumière se dégagea d'elle.**

**William : Je revis enfin ! dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.**

**7h10 – chambre de Jérémie Belpois.**

**Jérémie revint de sa douche lavé et habillé, il allé partir pour déjeuner quand un long bip venant de son ordinateur le fit s'arrêter net. Il se retourna lentement, regarda son ordi, et avança jusqu'à lui priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il été entrain de pensé. Et pourtant c'était bien sa, ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était produit.**

**Jérémie : Alors là on est vraiment dans la merde dit-il les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.**

**7h20 – réfectoire – POV Aelita**

**Odd et moi étions au réfectoire avec Ulrich. Odd avait réussi par je ne c'est quel moyen à convaincre Ulrich de mangé avec nous. Mais bon je m'en fichais, notre ami avait dit oui, et j'en été heureuse, sa faisait longtemps. Nous mangions, et Odd faisait le guignol comme à son habitude, je rigolé avec lui alors que Ulrich se contentais de nous regardé un léger sourire au lèvre, preuve que les pitreries de son amie l'amusé mais qu'il ne voulait pas trop le montré.**

**Nous nous arrêtions net quand Jérémie se précipita sur nous telle une fusée, il haleté et avait un air de panique total sur le visage. Nous le regardions, le laissant se calmé afin qu'il nous explique ce qui lui arrivé.**

**Odd : Bah alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ta un de tes robots qui ta attaqué ?**

**Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec et ironique, prouvant qu'il été entrain de ce payé sa tété et qu'il était en colère cotre lui.**

**Jérémie : la ferme Odd, on a un énorme problème ce n'est pas le moment de rigolé.**

**Odd : Je me la ferme si j'en ai envie ! Et c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il furieusement.**

**Je lui mis la main sur l'épaule afin qu'il se calme et il se détendit immédiatement. Ulrich, lui regardé l'échange les sourcils froncé se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait ce passé.**

**Jérémie : je vous le dirai plus tard, pas ici, rejoignez moi dans ma chambre dans 10 minute et prévenez Yumi dit-il en partant.**

**Un ange passa à notre table, personne ne parlé. Finalement je rompis le silence :**

**Aelita : Je vais aller prévenir Yumi.**

**Odd : Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? **

**Aelita : ne T'en fait pas. A moins que tu veuille le faire Ulrich ? Demandé-je un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.**

**Ulrich me regarda les joues rouges alors qu'Odd se retenait de rire.**

**Ulrich : Euh… Non non… tu peux y allé dit-il mal à l'aise.**

**Aelita : Ok comme tu voudra.**

**Odd : On se rejoint dans la chambre de Jérémie dit-il en essayant de contenir son amusement.**

**7h35 – cour de Kadic – POV Aelita.**

**Je cherché Yumi, j'avais beau la cherché partout je n'arrivé pas à la trouvé.**

**Je la trouve enfin, elle est seul sur un banc, je m'approche, quand je me mis devant elle releva automatiquement la tête et me regarda étonné.**

**Aelita : Salut.**

**Yumi : Salut…**

**Il y eu un moment de flottement et elle rompit le silence.**

**Yumi : Il y a un problème ?**

**Aelita : Euh… Oui, c'est Jérémie il veut nous voir dans sa chambre apparemment c'est urgent.**

**Yumi : Sa peut pas attendre ? Les cours vont commencer.**

**Aelita : Non sa peut pas attendre, les garçons y sont déjà.**

**Yumi réfléchi un instant, je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait.**

**Yumi : Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps.**

**Aelita : Ok merci dis-je avec un petit sourire.**

**Yumi me fit elle aussi un sourire et nous rejoignons la chambre de Jérémie dans le plus grand des silences.**

**7h42 – chambre de Jérémie Belpois – POV Aelita.**

**Nous entrions toute les deux dans la chambre, à notre arrivé les garçons tournèrent la tête vers nous, Odd me sourit, je le lui rendit et me dirigé vers lui et m'assied à coté de lui, alors que Yumi se dirigea vers un côté de la pièce seul, Ulrich la regardait faire et ne la lâchait pas des yeux, elle dû sentir son regard car elle leva les yeux vers lui et el regarda, il détourna immédiatement les yeux les joues rouges alors que Yumi rebaissé la tête avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Odd et moi nous regardions très amusé par la scène qui nous été offert, jusqu'à ce que Jérémie romps le silence :**

**Jérémie : On a un énorme problème !**

**Aelita : sa in avait compris, mais c'est quoi ce problème ?**

**Jérémie nous regarda tous et lâcha sa bombe.**

**Jérémie : Xana est vivant ! **


End file.
